Barcodes are well known in the package delivery industry as a method of identifying and tracking packages. The barcode is a binary code consisting of a field of bars and gaps arranged in a parallel configuration. The bars and gaps are arranged according to a given pattern that corresponds to some data. The configuration of the bars and gaps reflect a pattern when illuminated by a laser scanner. The optical power received by the scanner can then be processed and the data associated with the configuration extracted. Thus, in the case of barcode reading, transmission of data is performed optically.
In the context of a package delivery system, packages bearing barcodes are scanned at various points in a carrier system and the data captured from the barcodes are used to route the package through the system. In addition, the information captured from the barcode may be uploaded to a package tracking database and made available to shippers and consignees that wish to track the progress of a package through the carrier system. However, there are several limitations with using barcodes to perform these functions. For one, the process of scanning a barcode requires a direct line of sight between the reader and the barcode. Even in automated carrier sortation facilities, packages must be manually placed on the sortation conveyor belts so that the barcode of the package shipping label will be properly aligned for the scanning process. Another problem is that the barcode becomes unreadable if the code is obscured or if the package label bearing the code is damaged in the shipping process.
A need therefore exists in the industry for an improved method of capturing package information that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art, some of which are discussed above.